Ep. 18: The Hate-Filled Brother's Sword
is the eighteenth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. This is the second episode of the six-episode DragonRanger arc, revealing the past Burai and its connection with Geki, and featuring his alliance with Bandora to end the Zyuranger. Synopsis The Zyuranger discover the truth regarding who Burai is as Bandora approaches DragonRanger to assist her and advance her own schemes. Plot Back in the shrine after Burai's escape, Geki asks Barza how Burai called himself a Yamato Prince and transformed; with Goushi adding that if he was an enemy then they needed to know more about him. Without a choice, Barza reveals that Burai is Geki's older brother, shocking Tyrannoranger stating his parents never said anything about this; but Barza reveals that the king and queen of the Yamato Tribe weren't Geki's real parents! When Burai was 8 and Geki was a year old, the king and queen didn't have a child and thus adopted Geki from a couple in their tribe. However, there was a rebellion in the Yamato Tribe caused by Geki's father; he and the king fought one another with the young Burai watching until the king won; but in a final act of rebellion, the warrior tried to attack him one final time forcing the Yamato King to slay the warrior! Upon his death, the knight tells his son Burai to avenge him and that he had the right to be the king, as Burai cried over him and the king returned to Geki as the young future Dragonranger looked at them with scorn. In the present, Geki wonders how his father killed his real father; as Gnome continued that Burai escaped out of the country and came to live in his forest where he was filled with hatred for the Yamato Tribe and prided to be their king. When Bandora appeared to kill the Yamato King, Burai decided to change the aim of his anger towards Geki in response due to being heir to the throne. After discovering the truth, Geki rushes outside and shows depression that he didn't know he had a brother and that his father killed his real father. By the waterfront, Burai stares at the crashing waves yelling for Geki and that he wants to kill him no matter what. On the Moon, Bandora is amused by this turn of events and sees everything set to stop the Zyuranger, deciding to do a pre-celebration as she and her minions sing and dance their way to the angry Yamato Prince. Burai hears their celebration and tries to leave before they appear but Bandora stops him asking where he's going; the prince stating he's not a henchman of the witch and he won't take orders from her. Tottopatt sees it as rude as Grifforzer appears to attack him; Burai easily defeats the griffon as Bandora claims she understands and that she wants to defeat the Zyuranger as well and that they should help each other out. However Burai claims the only way she can help is to not get in his way of fighting the Zyuranger, but the witch stops him stating that he may be strong but he isn't strong enough to defeat the team on his own yet; explaining they have the Legendary Weapons while he has nothing. Thus, Bandora claims she'll give Burai a powerful weapon as well, using her wand to send the warrior into another dimension to a set of doors that she tells Burai to go behind. As he opens it, the Yamato Prince sees a suit of armor holding a strange sword: the greatest evil sword Hellfriede. Seeing the sword, Burai is interested as Bandora tells him to go after it as the prince charges into the fiery room as a skeleton appears beneath the armor shooting him with eye lasers knocking him back. Burai claims he won't be defeated so easily as he remembers how his father was killed by the Yamato King and the anger of vengeance he gained from his father, seeing Geki mocking him in laughter as the warrior yells he'll defeat his younger brother and conquer the world! Burai charges back into the flame-filled room as the doors close and Bandora rides by; the knight keeps fighting the sentient armor claiming the sword and crushing the sentient being before striking it down as it falls apart, claiming the Hellfriede for himself and declaring it to give him power to defeat the Zyuranger and make him emperor of the world. As he does, Bandora mocks his declaration of being "Emperor Burai". As Geki throws rocks into a lake, Bookback appears with a gun shooting a ball he states has a letter inside it. Opening the ball and getting the letter as Dan and Boi appear, Geki states nothing happened as he goes off. Elsewhere, Burai stands with the Hellfriede sword as Geki arrives, stating he was waiting for him and tells him to not call him brother. Burai plunges down with his sword as Geki dodges his attacks trying to talk to him saying he doesn't want to fight, but Burai declares he'll defeat him, then the Zyuranger, and become emperor of the world. Upon hearing these words, Burai states that this was his fathers last words and he'll make every human kneel before him, which Geki proclaims as wrong as they leap back onto the cliff and Burai tosses him away. Burai charges with Hellfriede as Geki catches it with his hand before his shoulder is sliced, forcing the Yamato prince down as the other Zyuranger appear to tend to him. Angered, Goushi and the other Zyuranger transform and shoot Burai with their Ranger Guns, forcing him to change into Dragonranger as they charge with their Ranger Swords, making them fight as they fight against the power of Burai and the Hellfriede sword being tossed aside with ease. Summoning Hellfriede's power, Dragonranger shocks the ground throwing the other Zyuranger down with ease. On the Moon, Bandora declares Burai as not bad but Tottopatt claims they shouldn't relax while Bookback claims if he wins, he'll control Earth! Bandora laughs stating it won't be that easy, confusing the two while she declares Daizyuzin is behind the team. On Earth, Dragonranger throws Geki down a cliffside chasing him until he reaches bottom as he declares it's time to send him to hell. As Geki wonders why he's doing this despite being family, Burai kicks him away revealing that he was suffering in Gnome's forest after the death of their father while he was living in luxury without any inconvenience; thus Geki would never understand how Burai feels! Geki yells at Dragonranger as he prepares to strike but the warrior is zapped by Daizyuzin telling him to stand up while sending down his sword telling him to forget his feelings and fight for justice; but Geki yells he can't fight his own brother as the guardian calls him a fool and zaps at the Zyuranger leader. Daizyuzin states to Burai that the day he and Geki will fight fair and square will be here soon and to wait for it; Burai tries to attack it with Hellfriede but the guardian blocks it with the Mammoth Shield, forcing Dragonranger to withdraw. The other Zyuranger catch up to Geki as he tries to explain to Daizyuzin that he just met his brother for the first time in his life and that no matter what kind of person he is, he wants to understand him. On the Moon, Bandora cackles that Geki isn't listening to Daizyuzin as expected while declaring to Satan that their time to act their plan against the guardian has come; and that Burai is merely one piece of the plan to stop Daizyuzin. She states that in 10 days and 12 hours, she will break Daizyuzin in pieces by her own hands. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Ryota: * : *Armor Knight: *King: *Queen: *Burai(Child): Notes * The footage of the Yamato King and Black Knight's battle is used for the episode, . Song *Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also * - American counterpart in . (King vs. Knight footage) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura